This new variety of lily plant was discovered by me as a seedling of unknown parentage growing at my nursery in Arcata, Calif. The brilliantly colored, upwardly facing flowers and its dark green, glossy foliage, which was observed to be relatively disease resistant, prompted me to propagate this new plant for testing of its adaptability for commercial use. Continued propagation of this new lily through successive generations by means of scales and by tissue culture at Arcata, Calif., has demonstrated that the new plant has advantageous and distinctive characteristics which would make it a valuable addition to the field of commercial lily culture for use as a garden flower and for cut flower production. Successive generations of this new plant by asexual propagation have demonstrated that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.